For a variety of circuit applications it is desirable to have a transconductance amplifier having very high gain. In prior art circuits having differential inputs the gain of the circuit was determined by the transconductance of the input transistors g.sub.m multiplied by the impedance of the circuit at the output r.sub.o, i.e. g.sub.m r.sub.o.
Other prior approaches utilized NMOS techniques thereby consuming excessive amounts of power in the circuit. Such circuits have resistance in a feedback loop with capacitance compensators. Other circuits were implemented using two gain stages, each of which were source follower/unity gain-type amplifier circuits.